narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Junketsu Clan
|unnamed clan=No |kanji=純血 |romaji=Junketsu |literal=Pure Blood |other=Kyuketsuki, The Night Clan |Kekkei Genkai=Ketchū shōhi |media=Manga }} The Junketsu Clan is a nomadic ninja clan that never joined any of the ninja villages. The reason they did not assimilate into any of the ninja villages was not due to unwillingness on their part. Rather it was villages themselves that rejected the clan. This was because the Junketus had earned an extremely infamous reputation on account of their Kekkei Genkai, which allowed them to drain the blood from others and store it in their own bodies, a necessity for the clans special physical enhancement jutsu. This lead many to believe that the Junketsu were not actually human, and thus were literally monsters. This misunderstanding persisted until the Junketsu had to go into hiding, and became the stuff of legend. The Junketsu remain in hiding, but hope for the chance to regain their lost glory. History The exact knowledge of when the Junketsu Clan was founded is unknown, as is much of it's early history. What is known is that as a clan the Junketsu were physically frail, and as a result they created the Divine Body Technique so that they could fight effectively, and later the Noble Blood Sacrifice so that they could compensate for the former jutsu's chakra consumption. In order to compensate for the blood loss the clan underwent a selective breeding program to modify their bodies in order to be able to store more blood, and replenish any blood loss. The clan was active during the Warring States period. Despite the relatively limited arsenal of jutsu the clan gained a fearsome reputation for its brute strength, daring night raids and seeming immortality. However their consumption of their enemies blood led to them gaining an infamous reputation. They soon became widely feared and hated by the other clans and the various lords. It wasn't long before people came to view their inhuman strength, speed and resilience as just that, inhuman. The world came to believe that the Junketsu were inhuman monsters. Immortal walking corpses that thirsted for the blood of the living. They came to be shunned and hunted throughout much of the civilized world. The Clan had always been small, but it's number declined due to the aggression of outsiders, and their inability to find paying work. The Clan abandoned their home and became nomadic. They were forced to live in the shadows for fears of persecution. When the Ninja villages started forming the clan gained new hope. If they managed to join one of the ninja villages they could gain sanctuary and economic support. thus the Junketsu Clan went to various Hidden Villages and offered their skills to them in return for being allowed to join. However their reputation proceeded them, and the world had long since stopped considering them shinobi, and started considering them mere monsters. The clan met with rejection at every turn, most times being run off. Even the more open minded villages refused, for even if the rumors about the clan were untrue, being seen associated with such a clan could hurt them politically. Thus the Junketsu clan went back underground, always working behind the scenes of the ninja world. Taking any work they were offered simply to stay alive. The Clan dreamed about a chance to start a new. A chance to reclaim their lost glory and finally be welcomed back into the world. When the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki began to try and recruit the independent clans into the Ninja villages as part of his New Nindo, the Junketsu clan finally saw its chance. Culture Abilities The Junketsu Clan is a group of ninja with relatively few weapons in their arsenal, but they make up for this by using them well. the clan's special physical enhancement jutsu make them many times stronger than their opponents on average. However despite this the clan tends to avoid direct conflict. The clan was always small when compared with their competitors. This became more of a problem when the clan became the subject of widespread fear and hatred. As such the Junketsu Clan prefers to use stealth and misdirection when engaging their opponents, allowing them to gain an advantage before using their potent strength to quickly dispatch their foes. In order to capitalize on these tactic the clan prefers to engage in missions during the night so they can utilize the cover of darkness. This is principally what lead others to believe that they feared sunlight. Ninjutsu The Junketsu are not well known for having many unique jutsu. Individual members have been known to develope their own techniques every so often, but in general the clan relies on only two jutsu. These jutsu form the basis of their unique fighting style. They are the Divine Body Technique and the Noble Blood Sacrifice. These two jutsu have defined how the Junketsu fight, and how they have been viewed by others. Divine Body Technique The Divine Body Technique was the very first original jutsu that the Junketsu Clan created. The jutsu is both simple and potent, and it is upon it that the members of the clan rely in battle. The jutsu was created as a result of the clan's physical challenges. The Divine Body Technique places the user's body into a passive state in which chakra is continuously infused into the cells of the body. The effect is a drastic increase in strength and speed. In addition it grants the user the ability to regenerate battle damage at an accelerated rate. So long as an attack does not kill the user outright and the user survives long enough for regeneration to kick in, it is possible to survive even normally fatal wounds. The superhuman physical abilities that this jutsu grants defines the Junketsu style of battle. The technique has one major weakness. While in the state chakra is consumed at an extremely rapid rate. Given the clan's generally fragile constitution this could pose a problem for the Junketsu, as the jutsu would continue to consume chakra until it was manually turned off. This issue was what lead the clan to develop Noble Blood Sacrifice. Noble Blood Sacrifice Created in order to meet the exorbitant Chakra demands of the Divine Body Technique, the Noble Blood sacrifice would later force the clan to develop their signature Kekkei Genkai. One of the Junketsu Clan's founders found a way to rapidly replenish lost Chakra. He developed a jutsu that broke down blood cells in one's body, converting it to substantial amounts of Chakra. This jutsu puts the user in a state in which their blood is steadily sacrificed in return for rapid Chakra replenishment. For a time this allowed the Clan to offset the drawbacks of Divine Body Technique, but soon this jutsu caused problems of its own. If using the jutsu for any great length of time it is possible to lose a significant amount of blood, becoming severely anemic. Members of the clan often died of blood loss due to fighting too long with the jutsu activated. It was this that prompted the selective breeding program that resulted in the clan's Kekkei Genkai, and their subsequent ostracization and persecution. Taijutsu The majority of the Junketsu Clan's combat ability revolves around Taijutsu. Divine Body Technique gives them superhuman speed and strength, and allows them to recover from injuries rapidly. As a result the clan has a definitive edge in physical combat. A Junketsu Clan member using Divine Body Technique can easily tear his opponents apart with his bare hands, and can outpace all but the fastest ninja. Despite these physical advantages the clan avoids the use of brute force. The Junketsu Clan uses a style of Taijutsu known as Yoruken. Yoruken focuses on utilizing the enhanced speed of Divine Body Technique in conjuction with stealth to effectively close in on the opponent for a killing blow. If everything is done correctly a Junketsu clansmen need only one decisive strike to kill their opponents due to their enhanced strength. Yoruken is a very swift, graceful form of Taijutsu. It should be noted that when not using Divine Body Technique Junketsu Clan members tend to be physically weak compared to most other ninja. Their fragile constitution is the reason for the creation of the aforementioned jutsu. as a result Junketsu Clan members are very weak when not using the jutsu in combat. Genjutsu Ketchū Shōhi The members of the Junketsu Clan are born with unique bodies. They are born with hollowed out fangs which they use to bite into the blood vessels of their enemies. These fangs lead into a secondary circulatory system adjacent to their normal one. The secondary system can hold almost the equivalent of another body's worth of blood, and keeps the blood fresh and living. Ketchu Shohi is a Kekkei Genkai that was deliberately created by the Junketsu Clan. The clan used a selective breeding program to gradually adjust their bodies so that they could artificially increase their blood supply. This was necessary as the jutsu Noble Blood Sacrifice ravaged their bodies' blood supply, often leading to fatal anemia. In addition Noble Blood Sacrifice needs healthy human blood in order to work properly. This meant that it was necessary to take the additional blood supply from a living human source. The series of modifications that would collectively be called Ketchu Shohi resulted. When a Junketsu clansmen's primary circulatory loses blood the secondary system automatically releases stored blood into the system, compensating for whatever loss occurred. Filled to capacity the secondary system can allow a member of the Junketsu clan to use Divine Body Technique in conjunction with Noble Blood Sacrifice for a fairly considerable amount of time, extending a Junketsus practical combat duration. In addition all Junketsu member have the blood type AB+ as a result of the breeding program, and additional traits that ensure that Junketsu clan members never suffer rejection from any blood type so long as it is human and living. An unintentional side effect of Ketchu Shohi is that the Junketsu Clan no suffers from mild anemia even when they do not use Noble Blood Sacrifice. These means they need to acquire more blood periodically even when not making use of Noble Blood Sacrifice. Thankfully their naturally anemia is slight, ensuring that they only need to replenish their blood supply occasionally when not encountering battle. The Junketsu clan also developed naturally red eyes, though this is strictly aesthetic. It is the repulsion that occurred as a result of the Junketsu Clan's need to drink blood that caused others to begin to regard them as monsters and hunt them down. Quotes By About